Un choix
by insideyourdream
Summary: Ignorée. Triste et fatiguée de ressentir ce sentiment fort et destructeur qui la consume jours après jours. Elle décide de faire un choix à lourd conséquence, celui d'abandonner... UA.


Je marche d'un pas lent et rythmé dans les rues illuminées de Magnolia. Il fait nuit, le ciel sombre est taché de milliers de petites notes d'argent des constellations. C'est magnifique. Les constellations me passionnent depuis ma tendre enfance. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je déambule, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, sans but. Je regarde de droite à gauche les nombreuses lumières et décorations des festivités de Noël d'un regard attristé. A la vue de ce merveilleux tableau, beaucoup de jeunes enfants et d'adultes seraient émoustillés et excités mais... depuis ce jour _, Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Je n'éprouve plus rien. Je suis comme anesthésiée._

Je ne ressens plus grand-chose, presque rien, juste une tristesse incommensurable. Un gros poids sur le cœur. _Jubia en a assez de faire semblant de sourire alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, elle veut hurler, crier, pour me libérer des ces chaînes qui me consument, qui entravent mon âme, jour après jour._

Qu'a fait Jubia pour mériter tout ça ? Voilà une bonne heure que je flâne dans la rue telle une droguée en manque de sa toxine, les cheveux ébouriffés par les bourrasques fraîches du vent. Pour me détendre, oublier, et chasser les terribles choses qui me tracassent. Au début, je me suis dit qu'aller à la bibliothèque me ferait du bien, mais non. Dans cet endroit clos et trop calme, Jubia n'a pas arrêté d'y penser et de se sentir aussi mal, aussi bête et idiote. De quoi ? D'essayer d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi, qui pense - enfin qui doit penser - que je suis une folle dingue qui parle d'elle à la troisième personne. Jubia aimerait pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressent pour lui, mais je ne peux pas.

J'ai honte d'en parler, même mes meilleures amies ignorent tout. Oui ! Même à celles en qui j'ai le plus confiance, je leur mens délibérément - enfin j'omets certaines informations. Jubia le sait, elle est lâche. J'essayais encore ce matin de leur en parler, mais je n'ai pas pu leurs dire. J'aurais aimé avoir la force de leur dire la stricte vérité, mais j'ai eu peur de leur réaction.

J'étais angoissée à l'idée de leur dire ceci : de simples mots qui me brûlaient pourtant la gorge et le cœur.

« **Jubia l'aime toujours.** » J'entendrais sûrement par la suite : « **Quoi ? Passe à autre chose Jubia, tu sais que tu vas souffrir avec Grey. Il est trop froid.** »

Pathétique, pathétique est le mot parfait pour résumer de manière précise ma condition actuelle. Je suis la seule fautive dans l'histoire. Je n'aurais simplement jamais dû tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui me ferait tôt ou tard souffrir, directement ou indirectement, encore et encore.

Jubia sait. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu beaucoup de chance avec les hommes. La plupart sont sortis avec moi pendant quelques temps ou ont essayé tout simplement par tous les moyens de me mettre dans leur lit. En réalité, tout ce qu'ils voulaient était me baiser durement, puis me laisser tomber.

Heureusement, Jubia n'a jamais été stupide pour tomber dans le panneau. Les hommes sont tous faits de la même étoffe. Mis à part Grey. Lui, Jubia en a la conviction : il est diffèrent. C'est à croire que je suis née pour être à tout jamais avec Grey.

J'aimerais que ce soit vrai, mais le saurais-je un jour ? Malgré tout, je ne regrette rien, car toutes mes erreurs ont façonné la personne que Jubia est devenue. Je ne devrais pas être fière de penser ce genre de choses mais... Jubia donnerait tout, absolument tout pour le voir embrasser une fille, qu'elle soit blonde, brune, rousse, devant mes yeux couleur océan pour définitivement l'oublier. Je devrais peut-être me confesser ?... Non! Impossible. Lui et moi sommes beaucoup trop différents, surtout d'un point de vue social. Il est fortuné, beau à en mourir et froid comme de la glace. La réponse est évidente. Jubia n'a aucune chance. Elle ne se fait pas d'illusions. Je ne ressemble pas assez à ces filles à papa bourrées de fric et maquillées comme des camions volés. Malheureusement, c'est sans doute ce genre de filles qui l'attire.

De toute manière, je suis une fille bien trop coincée et réservée pour en parler librement à quelqu'un. Doux Jésus ! Absolument tout chez lui me plaît : sa voix rauque et suave, ses magnifiques cheveux ébène, son sourire lorsqu'il est embarrassé, suspicieux ou bien gêné. Il est encré dans mon cœur et dans mon âme.

Jubia n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi destructeur. Avec ses amies, Jubia s'est sentie aimée. Du haut de mes dix-huit ans, vous me direz : Que sais-je à propos de l'Amour? Je répondrais « rien », mis à part que je sais simplement qu'on se sent plus légère en la présence de l'être aimé, que notre cœur s'emballe à toute allure.

« **Un sentiment pur.** » murmuré-je en mettant mes doigts gelés par le froid dans mes poches.

Quelques larmes longent le long de mes joues rosies par le froid de canard. Je les essuie furtivement d'un revers de main rapide, tout en continuant ma route sans but.

J'ai les yeux rivés sur le ciel sombre et inébranlable. En humant l'air, je repère un petit restaurant « _Gardino Italiano_ » italien à deux mètres.

« **Italien, Italien…** » dis-je en répétant ces mots comme une litanie.

Dès l'instant où ces mots ont effleuré les parois de mon esprit, des souvenirs que je croyais presque oubliés revinrent comme par magie. Avant, Lui et Jubia s'entendaient à merveille. D'ailleurs, j'ai même intégré Fairy Université à cause de lui.

Grace à lui, j'ai pu voir le monde d'une autre façon : ma vie s'est éclairée, c'était comme si Jubia voyait le soleil pour la première fois. Grey-sama est apparu dans ma vie comme un rayonnement éclipsant mes ténèbres. Il était très aimable avec Jubia. Petit à petit, je suis devenue sa confidente. Toutes les filles de ma promotion en pinçaient pour lui. Elles étaient toutes là, à le fixer d'un air énamouré et à la fin, elles se faisaient toutes jetées, ou bien elles abandonnaient. Au fond, Jubia a peur d'être rejetée comme elles le furent. Avant, je me demandais : « **Que lui trouvent-elles pour être raides dingues de lui ?** »

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que je le regardais juste avec des yeux d'amie, ou peut-être étais-je un peu forcée. A l'époque, ma meilleure amie Lucy Heartifillia était folle amoureuse de Grey-sama. Elle parlait de lui sans arrêt. Grey-par ci ! Grey par là ! Elle s'imaginait même faire sa première fois avec lui. Je ne voulais pas risquer de briser mon amitié avec Lucy pour quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine.

 _Pendant des heures, des jours, des mois, je me suis voilée la face, allant même jusqu'à croire mes propres mensonges. Ridicule, non ?_

Malheureusement pour Lucy, Grey-sama ne ressentait rien pour elle - juste une amitié profonde. Je me souviens même de la façon dont il s'est enfuit comme un lâche, les mains dans les poches, après lui avoir brisé le cœur. Jubia s'était cachée derrière un mur pour espionner la scène avec anxiété. Il m'avait vue, j'en étais certaine ! Il l'avait écoutée énoncer sa déclaration d'une traite tout en me fixant, le rouge aux joues. Puis, il a repris son teint froid et lui a dit ces mots de manière cassante :

« **Désolé, Lucy. Je ne t'aime pas de cette façon là !** »

Il s'est gratté l'arrière du crâne en me fixant.

Puis, il est parti sans répondre aux insultes de la blonde.

 _A ce moment précis, Jubia s'est sentie soulagée - du moins une partie de Jubia l'était._

Du jour au lendemain, il a commencé à être distant avec Jubia. Après la fête de Kana-san, il n'a plus reparlé à Jubia. Plus rien, plus un sourire ni même un regard. Après tous ces moments bouleversants pour Jubia, elle a décidé de se concentrer sur son amitié naissante avec Lyon-sama, l'un des plus grands rivales de Grey-sama. J'ai retrouvé en lui toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je me suis éprise de Grey. Lyon était doux et attentionné, lui était comme Jubia : un dommage collatéral de l'amour. Jubia a passé beaucoup de temps avec Lyon-sama. Il m'a même raconté qu'il était jadis tombé amoureux d'une femme plus âgée que lui. Je crois qu'elle était blonde. Qu'il était devenu son amant, puis qu'elle était partie en le laissant en plan. _La salope !_

« **Jubia est vraiment désolée Léon-sama.** » Lui avais-je répondu en le serrant dans mes bras.

« **C'est pas grave, t'as pas en t'en faire. C'est du passé maintenant.** » avait-il répondu en resserrant notre étreinte.

Pour combler le vide qui se creusait dans mon cœur, Jubia voyait ses amies plus régulièrement.

Cinémas, soirées pyjama... J'ai même fait connaissance avec la bande à Lyon-sama : ses amis de Lamia Université entre autres. Je me souviens qu'une rousse à la poitrine opulente et imposante m'a presque agressée en me priant de laisser tranquille son Lyon.

« **Je jure au nom de l'amour, si tu me voles Lyon, je te pulvérise ! C'est clair ?** » m'a-t-elle dit en pointant un doigt désapprobateur devant mon visage.

« **Cherry-san, Jubia promet qu'elle n'est pas intéressée.** »

« **M'ouais…** » a-t-elle murmuré en me fusillant du regard.

J'ai alors gentiment essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il était juste un ami pour moi, mais sans réel résultat. Ce qui me rend heureuse, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, Cherry-san a enfin quelqu'un qui est prêt à la rendre heureuse, tirant ainsi un trait indélébile sur Lyon. Elle a réussi à faire son deuil, mais moi, j'y arrive pas. Je l'avais même accompagnée devant sa tombe pour un dernier adieu. Je n'avais pas dit un mot, je n'avais fais que pleurer.

« **Bon… Bonjour Lyon, c'est Cherry ! Je… suis venue te dire adieu.** **Lyon, je t'ai... toujours aimé, mais tu ne m'as jamais regardée comme je le voulais.** » avait-elle dit en sanglotant, accroupie devant une tombe grise. « **Mais... aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse. Je le suis enfin. Mer... Merci pour tout. Je t'ai… Non, je t'aimerai toujours.** »

« **Lyon-sama...** » soufflé-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Lui avait toujours été présent pour moi, séchant mes larmes lorsque je me sentais au plus mal. Me prenant dans ses bras pour me réchauffer le cœur après un énième rejet de Grey-sama. J'aimais la façon dont il me forçait à sourire, en me murmurant des blagues ridicules à l'oreille pour me remonter le moral. Je crois que je lui en serais toujours redevable, notamment pour la chaleur qu'il m'a apportée, sans jamais rien demander en échange.

Lucy, elle, était rapidement tombée amoureuse d'un autre. Un certain Natsu Dragneel, un peu immature et très jovial. La chaleur et la fraîcheur. L'opposé parfait de Grey. J'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir le cœur aussi volage qu'elle, la même faculté de renaître de ses cendres. _Quel est son mode d'emploi ?_

 _«_ **Je crois que Natsu, c'est le bon. Il est doux, drôle et attentionné.** _» m'avait-elle affirmé quelques mois plus tôt._ _«_ _ **Je suis amoureuse de lui. »**_ _m'avait-elle dit, le rouge aux joues._

 _«_ **Jubia est heureuse pour Lucy-san !** _» avais-je répondu, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

J'étais juste contente qu'elle puisse de nouveau sourire, et de revoir cette lueur dans ses yeux couleur chocolat.

 _ **Bip. Bip. Bip.**_

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je n'ai pas envie de le prendre. Mais je le saisis quand même, m'immobilisant en plein dans la ruelle.

« **Allo ? Jubia à l'appareil.** » je réponds d'une voix enrouée.

« **Salut ma vielle ! C'est Gadjeel.** »

« **Bonjour Gadjeel-kun ! Tu n'es pas avec Lévy-san ?** » demandé-je.

« **Si, mais moi et Crevette on voulait juste être sûr que tu allais bien après ton malaise de ce matin.** »

« **Jubia va très bien, beaucoup mieux.** » affirmé-je en tournant une mèche de cheveux sur non index gauche.

« **T'es sûre ?** » me demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« **Jubia en est certaine.** »

« **M'ouais... Bon, je te rappelle plus tard. Crevette m'attend dans la salle de bains.** »

« **Au revoir.** » je réponds langoureusement avant de raccrocher brutalement.

C'était un adieu. J'en ai fini avec la vie. J'en ai marre de vivre. La fin est proche. Je suis la seule à le savoir. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. J'ai tellement de rêves qui ne sont peut-être qu'éphémères et irréalisables !... L'unique chose qui m'attriste, c'est que je vais causer de la souffrance à mes proches.

« **Lévy-chan, Lucy-san, Grey-sama, Gadjeel-kun, Père et les autres. »**

Pour que ce soit moins douloureux pour eux, je n'ai laissé aucun message, aucune lettre annonçant ma fin imminente. Rien, qui pourrait les faire se sentir encore plus mal. Je m'arrête un instant pour sortir mon Smartphone noir de la poche de mon manteau bleu en fourrure et une paire d'écouteurs blanche. Je fais glisser mes doigts frigorifiés sur la surface lisse et douce de l'écran de mon téléphone pour aller dans mon dossier plein à craquer de musiques. Je sélectionne directement ma musique favorite. Une chanson douce, unique, faite pour moi. La seule qui me corresponde vraiment. Je marche en direction d'un banc sombre. Je m'y assieds, recroquevillée sur moi-même, la tête blottie entre mes longues jambes couvertes par de simples collants blancs. Je mets mes écouteurs ainsi que le volume au maximum.

« **10… 20… 30. Volume maximal.** »

Et je chante à pleins poumons :

« **Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter… »**

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

 **« Je serais celui qui t'aimeras si tu le veux… »**

 _I'll be one, if you want me too_

 **« Je te suivrai partout… »**

 _Anywhere, I would've followed you_

 **« Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter… »**

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

 **« Et je me sens si petit !... »**

 _And I am feeling so small_

 **« C'était au dessus de mes moyens… »**

 _It was over my head_

 **Je ne comprends plus rien…** »

 _I know nothing at all_

« **Et je trébucherai, je tomberai !... »**

 _And, I will stumble and fall_

« **J'apprends encore à aimer… »**

 _I'm still learning to love_

« **Je commence à peine à ramper… »**

 _Just starting to crawl_

Une veille femme vient me toucher la tête avec un air attristé. Je mets en pause la musique qui défile dans mes oreilles. Elle me tend un mouchoir en dentelle. Elle est très bien habillée. Elle est vêtue d'un long manteau blanc cassé, d'un pantalon noir et de petites bottines blanches. J'essuie mes larmes abondantes avec ce joli mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé. Elle souligne qu'elle l'a brodé elle-même à ses heures perdues. Je la remercie d'un faible sourire.

« **Jubia vous remercie**. » dis-je entre deux sanglots.

« **C'est rien mon enfant.** » affirme-t-elle en arborant un large sourire. « **Un chagrin d'amour, n'est-ce-pas ?** » me demande-t-elle en me serrant la main chaleureusement.

« **Ou... oui.** »

« **Je m'appelle Ul. Je suis venue en ville pour voir mon fils**. »

« **Jubia ne veut pas plus longtemps vous retenir. Vous pouvez partir.** »

« **Je peux te raccompagner chez toi ?** » me demande-t-elle en toussotant.

« **Jubia préfère rester ici encore un peu.** » dis-je dans l'espoir qu'elle parte.

« **Au revoir ma chère enfant, surtout garde espoir.** » me dit-elle avant de traverser le trottoir.

 **« Merci Ul-sama.** »

Après son départ, je retombe dans ma triste mélancolie...

 _And I swallow my pride_

 **« Et je ravalerai ma fierté…** »

 _You're the one that I love_

 **« Tu es le seule que j'aime… »**

 _And I 'm saying googbye_

 **« Mais je suis sur le point de te dire adieu… »**

Ma voix est mêlée à mes larmes. Assise en face de la route, des bourrasques de vent frais font virevolter ma tignasse bleu azur. Je me laisse une dernière fois envahir par tous mes regrets. Oui, pour la dernière fois ! Tout à coup, des gouttelettes de pluie longent mon visage ferme avec une douceur extrême. Des petites gouttes, puis des grosses. Je ne bouge pas d'une semelle tout en tenant fermement le mouchoir que m'a précédemment donné Ul-sama.

J'ai l'impression que le ciel pleure avec moi. L'eau de la pluie se mêle à mes larmes en étouffant mes sanglots.

La pluie martèle le sol.

 **Plic. Plac. Ploc.**

J'ai l'impression de n'être plus seule à partager cette peine. A cette idée, mon cœur retrouve presque sa chaleur d'antan. Je lève le crâne et je souris bêtement. Je remarque quelques pièces étalées sur le sol de ciment trempé. Encore des personnes qui ont certainement dû me trouver misérable et dans le besoin.

« **Trois pièces.** » constaté-je. « **Les gens sont généreux.** » ironisé-je en me levant brusquement.

Je dis au revoir au ciel que je vais bientôt quitter. J'adorais fixer le ciel bleu quand j'étais enfant, et gambader dans le pré avec ma maman adorée. Morte d'une maladie grave lorsque j'avais seulement dix ans. Elle est morte beaucoup trop tôt. Elle était si belle, si gentille... Mais je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver les deux personnes qui me sont chères.

« **Lyon-sama, Maman, attendez Jubia** ! » m'exclamé-je avec tristesse.

Je jette mes écouteurs violemment au sol et je compose le numéro de Grey-sama que Jubia connaît par cœur – soit dit en passant. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Lui dire ce que je ressens réellement pour lui. _Je n'ai plus d'échappatoire, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je ne veux plus avoir de regrets._ Je calle l'appareil dans mon oreille et je le couvre de mes longs cheveux bleus.

 _«_ **Allô ?** __ **Qui est-à l'appareil ?** » questionne une voix rauque.

« **C'est Jubia. Elle a quelque chose de très important à vous dire.** »

« **Euh… Jubia, j'attends un appel important, ma mère vient et...** »

« **Jubia ne sera pas longue. S'il vous plait, Grey-sama !** **Il y a quelque chose que Jubia tient à vous dire depuis longtemps…** » commencé-je en sanglotant.

« **Putain ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Bordel !** » s'écrie le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en hurlant presque.

« **Laissez Jubia parler s'il vous plait !** »

« **D'accord…** » capitule-t-il en inspirant bruyamment.

J'inspire brutalement car ce que Jubia a à dire n'est pas très facile à dire. Je serre les poings avec conviction avant de me lancer.

« **Grey-sama a toujours été très important pour moi. Grâce à vous, Jubia a pu s''intégrer. Elle a aussi rencontré de merveilleuses personnes.** »

« **Je comprends pas où tu veux en venir.** »

« **Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Jubia est tout de suite tombée amoureuse de vous Grey-sama. Et je le suis toujours.** »

« **J… Jubia je… Attends…** »

« **Contrairement à la rumeur, Jubia n'a jamais couché avec Lyon. Jubia t'aimait, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire cela.** »

« **Je… Enfin je croyais que... Je t'ai toujours appréciée, j'ai toujours été attiré par toi,** **j'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose de fort entre toi et moi. J'ai cru le contraire, j'ai été con.** »

« **Jubia est tellement désolée.** » dis-je en pleurant.

« **Non, attends ! Rien n'est fini, dis-moi où tu es, je viens de te cherche** r ! » s'exclame Grey en me suppliant presque.

« **Jubia est sur l'avenue Mavis, mais c'est déjà trop tard.** »

« **Quoi ?! Putain, s'il te plait, ne fais pas l'idiote**! »

« **Jubia vous aimera toujours Grey-sama.** » sangloté-je avant de raccrocher.

Je m'élance vers le piéton au feu. Puis, je m'immobilise soudainement en plein milieu du piéton.

« **C'est** **la fin, la même que celle de Lyon.** »

Je souris une dernière fois au ciel. Une grande voiture débouche à ma gauche. Je la vois, la voiture klaxonne – elle tente de s'arrêter, de freiner. Certainement à cause du sol mouillé. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ferme les paupières doucement.

« **Pardon.** »

 _ **Boum, Boum**_

 _La voiture me percute violemment, m'arrachant un cri. Mes hanches se broient sous la pression. J'ai l'impression de ne plus vraiment être là. Je suis propulsée en l'air. J'ai mal partout. J'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom : «_ _ **Jubia, Jubia ! Putain, je t'aime !**_ _»_

 _J'ai froid, très froid. Je veux lui répondre, lui dire que moi aussi, mais je n'y arrive pas : mon corps ne me répond plus. En aurais-je un jour l'occasion ? La douleur me terrasse. Je la sens me consumer petit à petit. Je sombre dans un trou noir sans fond. Je lutte, mais sans résultat. Non ! Je ne veux plus partir. Je crois en un avenir avec Grey-sama. Ma tête rencontre durement le sol froid et mouillé. A ce moment là, je comprends._

 _J''ai choisi Grey trop tard._


End file.
